Marionette
by rosestar1324
Summary: Lucy receives a special job request form Mirajane and is sent on a mission of life or death! She must use her brain in order to survive the labyrinth. This is my first ever one shot! Based off of the horror movies 'Saw'. Please enjoy!


**Rose: Hello, everyone! And welcome to my first every anime/manga fanfic! I abolutly love Fairy Tail and decided to make a one shot story. I hope you enjoy, laugh, cry (good tears), or feel any other emotion while reading it! Feel free to tell me what you thought of it! Was it good? Would you like me to write more? Was it bad? How can I improve it? All reviews accepted! Have fun and see ya later! ;P**

It was unusually quiet at the Fairy Tail Guild. Probably because Natsu and Happy were out on a job. Lucy sat at the bar bored out of her mind. Mirajane stood on the other side cleaning the counter with her usual smile on her face. Lucy sighed. Mira continued wiping the counter. Lucy sighed again, this time, louder than the first one. But Mira didn't think anything of it. This time Lucy said, "I'm sooooo boarded!"

Mirajane looked at Lucy, "Why don't you take a job?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"'Cause all the good ones are already taken!" Lucy cried. Mira tapped her finger on her chin. She snapped her fingers as an idea popped into her head.

"You know what you need? A special mission!"

"Where would I get a special mission?"

"Give me a sec!" Mira ran into the back room and came back holding a big scruffy book. She dropped it on the counter. "Ok, let's see here." She started perusing the pages.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, this is the Master's book of special requests! He gives these out to people he knows can handle it!"

"But shouldn't the Master be the one to give those out?"

"Yeah. Now shh! I've think I've found one that'll be perfect for you!"

"Really? What?"

"Dun da da duun! Here we go!" Mira said, pulling out a piece of paper. "This job is for someone with great magical powers! Someone who will be able to think on the fly and solve puzzles! Someone who has great strength and courage! Someone who…!"

"Uh, Mira, I think I'm underqualified…" Said a disappointed Lucy.

"Ah, don't be silly! You're perfect for the job!" Mirajane handed Lucy the mission request. "Just follow the directions on the sheet and good luck!"

"B-But, Mira! I can't…!"

"Don't you ever say you can't do something! Now go!"

"But…"

"Lucy, go. You'll be fine!" Lucy swallowed hard and left the guild. She followed the directions, which were difficult to read because of the writing and wording, as best as she could. She eventually wound up in a small and abandoned town.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She called. No answer. She searched for anyone who might be hiding. She happened upon a small little house at the edge to the old settlement. Lucy walked through the door less doorway, smacking her face against a giant cobweb that a spider built there. "EWW!" She screamed, flailing her arms in the air. She quickly tried to pull it off her face. She shivered. "Oh my gosh. That was nasty." Once she recovered, she continued into the house. There was an old fire place, table, and a chair. Because of its position and having no windows, the room was very dark. Lucy looked around the room and noticed red writing on the wall.

It read, "The light will illuminate the way."

"Hmmm. 'The light will illuminate the way'…." Lucy thought out loud. She looked at the doorway, at this point, her only source of light. "If I follow this light trail, it'll lead me to the fire place!" Lucy examined the fireplace. Her foot stepped on a stone button. The fireplace rotated and Lucy found herself in a secret room illuminated by torches lining the wall. She walked down the hallway. The ceiling slowly got shorter and shorter. Soon, Lucy ended up having to crawl through the passageway. She came to a fork in the tunnel. More red writing appeared on the wall. She squinted her eyes to see. "'Follow your heart and take the right path.'" She read. "Oh, that's easy." Lucy turned left. She hit a dead end. "What?! But it said follow your heart!" The floor opened underneath her, causing her to fall. She screamed as her body hit the floor and the trap door closed above her. The room was dark and empty, with exception of the table with a lacrima. Lucy approached it as an image of a white faced puppet with red checks and X's for eyes appeared.

"Hello, Ms. Heartfilia. My name is Marionette and I want to play a game." The puppet said in a deep voice.

"W-Why me?" Lucy asked.

"Because you have the skills that'll lead you to survive."

"'Survive'?!"

"Yes. We're going to play a game of life and death."

"WHAAAA!?"

"If you win, you survive. If you lose, you die. Now, for your first riddle. _What is at the beginning of eternity but at the end of time and space? The beginning of the end and at the end of every space?"_

Lucy thought for a moment. "The letter E!"

"Correct. Next riddle. _Romeo and Juliet are found dead on the floor in a bedroom. When they were discovered, there were pieces of glass and some water on the floor. The only furniture in the room is a shelf and a bed. The house is in a remote location away from everything except for the nearby railway track. What cause the death of Romeo and Juliet?_"

"Hmm…" Lucy tapped her chin. "What caused their death?" She asked herself. "A-ha! Romeo and Juliet are fish! They died when the rumbling from the train knocked over their fish bowl!"

"Impressive. I didn't think you were going to get that one."

"How many riddles are you going to ask me?"

"I'll ask the questions. Last riddle. _There are 20 people in an empty square room. Each person has full sight of the entire room and everyone in it without moving in any way except their eyes. Where can you place an apple so that all but one person can see it?"_

"Easy. You place the apple on one person's head." Lucy quickly answered.

"Very good." A door opened. "You may proceed." Lucy cautiously made her way through the door. There were two giant humanoid statues. One had a sword in hand and the other holding a torch.

"Now what do I do?" The statues sprung to life. The first shot a fire ball out if its mouth. A figure quickly grabbed Lucy and pulled her to safety. "Loke?!" exclaimed Lucy, surprised.

"You should be more careful. I'd hate for something bad to happen to you." Loke said, staring at Lucy with his dreamy eyes.

"Are you here to flirt or are you here to help?" She asked, face flushed.

"Why can't I do both?" Loke let go of Lucy and destroyed the statues.

"Whoa. Um, that was quick. I thought I was going to see a real fight." Said Marionette.

"Lucy, why'd you bring a third on our date?" Loke asked.

"This isn't a date!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You can't bring your boyfriend in here. That's cheating!"Marionette yelled.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"That's not what you said last night." Loke smirked.

"OK, good bye, now." Loke returned to the Celestial World. "How long are you going to keep me here?"

"I said, 'I'll ask the questions'!" Another trap door opened under Lucy's feet and she fell down a slide. She landed in a pool of water. "You'll have one minute to complete the puzzle before I let my sharks out for dinner. The game begins in three… two…. One…."

"OK. He is getting super annoying!" Lucy summoned Virgo.

"You wish to punish me, Princess?"

"No! Drill a hole to flush out all this water."

"As you wish, Princess." Virgo dove under the water and started drilling. The water was sucked out.

"This is a game of wits, Ms. Heartfilia. You are supposed to use your brain! I guess you're not as smart as you look!"

"Hey! How dare you….! Fine. I'll play it your way. But if I beat this next challenge, you have to let me go!"

"Fair enough. But to be sure you won't cheat. Place your keys in the bowl in front of you. If you win, I'll give them back to you."

_"__Where did that bowl come from?"_ She thought. Lucy hesitantly placed her keys in the bowl.

"Now, please continue through the door." She complied and the door slammed shut behind her. The hall way was pitch black.

"How am I supposed to see anything?" Glowing red arrows appeared on the ceiling pointing forward. She followed the arrows. Lucy's eye noticed a letter attached to the wall. She picked it up and read it out loud. "'Don't turn around'." She turned white as she slowly looked behind her. In the darkness a tall skinny man with a white head and a gray suit stood there, watching her. Tentacles reached for her. She screamed and ran down the hall. The creature followed. She came to another fork in the road. There was no riddle. She bolted right. It was a dead end. "Oh no…" The creature made its way towards her, eyes glowing red. The red arrows dimed. Soon, the hall was black again. Her heart felt like it would soon burst from her chest. "Please…." She trailed off. She felt the monster's grasp on her arm. And a demonic laugh filled the hallways. The chuckle soon changed into happy laughter. One she heard many times in the past. Lights flickered on and she saw her guild mate, Natsu, dressed in the creature's gray suit. His laugh echoed down the hall. She kicked him, "What the heck was that?! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Natsu still laughed.

"It was a prank!" He held his stomach and went into hysteria. Happy came out of secret door.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" He snickered.

"Don't worry, Happy. She will. Remember we recorded it?"

"GUYS, THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" She yelled.

"Then why are we laughing?" She kicked both of them but that didn't stop them from laughing. "I can't wait to show the rest of the guild!" Natsu snorted.

"The rest?"

"Yeah. Did you think we could pull off this whole thing by ourselves?"

"Aye. We had a bunch of people help." Happy added.

"Even Mira?" Lucy asked.

"Yep! We needed someone to come up with the brainy stuff but Levi said that she didn't want to be a part of it because it was 'too mean'." Happy explained.

"Yeah. Mira came up with the riddles and the puzzles and even how we were going to get you to come here." Natsu added.

"B-But how? And why? And what if I wasn't bored? Then your whole plan would have been ruined."

"I don't know how she did it. But whatever she did, it worked! Come on, Happy! Let go watch the replays!"

"Aye, Sir!" Happy saluted.

"You're going to delete it!" Lucy demanded.

"Only if you get to it before we do!" Natsu and Happy ran through the secret door that Happy came though earlier with Lucy angrily chasing them.


End file.
